


Tsutsuki Organization

by All_The_Freaks



Category: Tsutsuki Organization - Fandom
Genre: Alien Races, Aspen is kinda a sociopath, Autopsy, Autopsy turning into a vivisection, Being eaten, Betrayal, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eaten alive, Elom, Explosion, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Human, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Kidnapping, Kinda an interrogation, Kinda not, M/M, Merciless Killing, Mourge, Nuclear Weapons, Revenge, Sarcasm, Secret Organizations, Self-Sacrifice, Spy stuff?, Suicide, Tjour, Torture, Tsutsuki Organization, Waking the Dead - Freeform, Wedding, Yuler, attempted genocide, burned alive, but don't, house fire, lots of wounds, more kidnapping, that should kill humans, torture room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Freaks/pseuds/All_The_Freaks
Summary: There's a lot of bad people on this Earth, even more in our galaxy. Who's going to deal with the shit all over the universe? Well Aspen is part of an inter-galactic program to prevent world domination, race extinction and generally anything that most people would say "that's not cool" to. Join the Tsutsuki Organization on their morally questionable ways of keeping the universe safe.A series of One-shots written about the same characters. Some parts are of the same story, some are just random





	1. Talc Joining Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots, no need to read in order

I think i finally found him. The one that needs to be with me, that needs to join. From across the street Aspen watched as his new ‘victim’ was buying some food. He had been watching this man for about a week now. His name was either Poltu or Talc, and he was a perfect replacement for his dead comrade.  
Aspen walked forward, just barely being dodged by the zooming chariots. 4 meters away from a new fiend. 3 meters away from being allowed to go on adventures, 2 meters away from getting arrested. 1 meter away from getting every person’s eyes on him. Aspen took a breath and pulled out the shot. Aspen grabbed the man’s neck with his arm and forced the needle into the man’s neck. Gasps and screams were heard around him, as the man went limp. Aspen dropped the man and looked around with a devilish grin. If he was lucky, no one would advance on him, and they’d run away. Though, that wouldn’t happen.  
A man emerged from his left, wielding a gun. ‘Crap’ Aspen thought, ‘It’s a cop’. Aspen grabbed a thing from his belt and pointed it at the cop, when the trigger was pulled, a large amount of goo spewed out. It wouldn’t stop him, nor would it occupy him for long. To make matters worse, the target was going to get up soon. Aspen grabbed the man’s arm and threw him over his shoulder. The cop was pushing himself out of the bright blue mess, calling for back-up. The man on his shoulder let out a short groan. “Shut up, weirdo, it’ll be okay” Aspen smiled and started to run back to his vehicle. ‘Forgot this only works for a minute on Tjours’ Aspen thought, pumping his legs faster  
“What-what’re you doing….?” a deep voice was heard.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay soon” Aspen smiled, throwing him in the trunk of the chariot. The man grunted again, and Aspen ran to the driver's seat, glancing behind him to see the cop was coming his way. Aspen took a breath in and activated the vehicle, immediately, it moved forward. Usually these things would slowly speed up, but that couldn’t happen. A click of a button that this chariot was unique in, sped it up to a speed worth this situation; fast. He heard banging behind him, that must have been him fully awake now.  
“Just calm down, I swear I’m helping” Aspen called. “I’m Aspen, what’s your name?” “GET ME OUT OF HERE” a muffled voice called. “Seems like he doesn't want to talk…” Aspen muttered. He zoomed into traffic and swerved around the other chariots. Unlike on earth, there was no rhyme or reason to the rules of the road, the rule was just to not kill others, something Aspen wasn’t very good at.  
Swerving around traffic, Aspen zoomed ahead, and far away from the cop. There wasn’t any seat belts in the back, so the guy was probably not having a good time. After a few minutes the traffic calmed down. He was out of the city, and not that far away from base. The police were lost by the insanity and he was home free. Though, the guy in back was not quite. “Everything okay back there?” Aspen called. There was no answer.  
Aspen glanced back into the sealed off back, slightly worried. “if you’re trying to worry me to open the door, it’s not going to work. We’re almost there” he replied. Aspen heard movement from the back, telling him the man was just being a bad sport. Then again, who wouldn’t. As far as he was concerned, he was being kidnapped. Oh, if only he knew the fun he was getting into.  
The car slowly came to a stop, as he entered the garage. Aspen put on a mask, covering his face, and opened the hatch to the back. Surprised, by what he saw, the man inside didn’t attack, he sat there obediently, arms crossed and scowling. Aspen raised his eyebrow, then shrugged, pulling another shot from his belt, and stuck it in his neck. The man went limp and Aspen picked him up, carrying him into their base. “Sorry buddy, you can’t see this unless you’re sure you’ll join.” Aspen chuckled.


	2. Stalking Mission

Prompt: “Should we let him know we’re on to him?” “Now, where’s the fun in that?”

Aspen peered through the goggles, looking around for suspicious activity. Him and Talc were perched on top of a building in a neighborhood in Mars 3904. The atmosphere here was turned into something all species could breathe, and the sun was shining. The only problem is that it is bloody cold here;

Talc was looking around, not bothered by the cold, something his species was immune to. Aspen looked up from the goggles to get a broader view. “Gotcha!” He smiled, standing up. “After being here for 5 hours, we’re done?” Talc asked, hopefully. “Nope, not even close. I just spotted our target!” He smiled widely 

Talc rolled his eyes. “Lead the way sir, I still have no idea what’s going on.” It was his first real mission. 

“Call me sir again, and I’ll stab you” Aspen said casually, jumping off the building. Talc ran to the edge and looked down. 6ish feet down was a platform of stairs that lead down. With a shrug, he jumped down after Aspen and descended down the stairs, then without hesitating, bound to the right, where he saw his target.

“Aspen! Are you not going to explain to me what’s going on?” Talc said irritated.

Aspen turned around, walking backwards. “So we have a new recruit that has came to us, wanting to join, not like you, you were forced into this. Initiation of this place, when you choose, is you are sent on a mission saying you need to protect this ally of ours, from being killed. In reality, the person they are supposed to protect, is the one trying to kill you.” Talc nodded. “But, the problem here, is we just received intel that there is another being who wants to kill them both, not part of the plan. And we couldn’t get in touch with Mr.Grant to tell him about it, so we’re here to help.” 

Talc nodded, thinking. “And I saw our new recruit enter the meeting spot for them” he said, pointing to the building ahead. Talc nodded, he would follow Aspen’s lead for this, like the recruit, he had no idea what was going on, and just hoped this wasn’t a test for himself.

The two of them entered the lobby and looked around, Aspen took only a moment to walk to the dining hall, remembering this place from his first mission. They entered the room, and headed to the left, sticking close to the wall. Talc looked around, people were too focused on their mediocre lunches to notice them. Talc then noticed a familiar face from in the crowd, Mr.Grant was Perre, from when he was in the ‘interview’ “I see them” Talc said to Aspen, who nodded.

“I’ve known their location since we entered, I was just looking for a table.” Aspen said, which gained a strange look from Talc. Aspen sat down at an empty table and took a drink from pre-placed water. He was in a good position to watch the two. 

“Shouldn’t we… you know, tell them what’s going on?” Talc asked.

Aspen shrugged. “Where’s the fun in that? I’m hoping for Grant to attack our newest friend, and then have the assassin attack at the same time. That’d be juicy.” He smiled. Talc looked at Aspen in disbelief. “I thought we were here to warn them?” “Nah, we’re here if they need help.” Aspen said. Talc still didn’t seem satisfied. “Look, buddy, in this job you gotta learn to have fun or else you’re going to end up like Archive. Lame legs, always boring and stays at HQ. You gotta learn to adapt to situations, and if they attack at once, you’ll have to; plus I’d go insane if we did it the logical way.”

Talc sighed and sat down, fairly certain he was already insane. This seemed irrational, but he decided to play along. The two of them sat in silence for another hour watching the two who were talking. At least this time they had food to eat and not absolute silence. Talc had just about drifted to sleep, when Aspen hit his arm. “get up, they’re on the move. “ He said.

“We gonna tell them?” Talc asked.

“Nah, just need to keep an eye on them” Talc groaned and stood up, following Aspen out of the dining room.


	3. Talc Joining Pt 2

Talc’s eyes fluttered open, a pain in his neck intensified. ‘This isn’t good…’ he thought. Talc opened his eyes fully to see an empty room. He moved his hand to hold his neck, but he was restrained in a chair. His heartbeat quickened, he was tied down on every part of his body. All he could move was his neck and lips. But he didn’t want to speak. 

“Archive, he’s awake” A voice called. As he was reminded of the events prior, that man was named Aspen. An odd name for this planet. A shadow emerged from the darkness, to reveal a human body, an odd site for a Tjour. “What’s your name?” he asked. Talc would not answer. 

“Look, the quicker this goes, the less time you’ll have to spend with Ace” Aspen said, walking closer to the man. He was still wearing the mask he wore in their last encounter.   
“Who is Ace” Talc asked, deciding that was a good way to start conversation with this...human.

“You don’t want to know, not yet…” Aspen said, scratching his head. 

Talc’s eyes grew with fear. that did not seem good. It didn’t help the fact that this being was a human… He had heard many things about humans, and warnings to stay away. Their saliva is able to burn through steel, they can continue to fight after being disemboweled, they are so violent, they kill and torture their own kind. Who knew what this man would do to him.

“Do not be alarmed, we do not wish to hurt you” a voice came over the intercom, flooding the room with noise. 

“They’re right.” Aspen smiled. “All we want to do is see if you’re up for joining us” 

Talc stared at Aspen in disbelief. ‘You gotta be kidding me. They abduct me then expect me to join their cult?’ Talc thought. He heard Aspen sigh. “Just turn on the video, maybe that’ll spike his interest”

A projector turned on, right in front of him. It had a sort of logo on it, he assumed the logo to this cult. A deep voice began to speak, and the picture began to change. “Do you want to save the universe?” It showed images and videos of people getting hurt, and dying. Talc looked away, not liking seeing it. “You can help” the voice chimed, showing images not of people being saved. The video continued for a few minutes describing this ‘cult’ which Talc was not not thinking of it as a cult.

Once the video was over Aspen, rolled his eyes. “That’s way more dramatic than this really is” He turned to Talc. “Look, we’re a team that’s goal is to help people, in a slightly immoral way. We have a goal, we’ll do anything to meet it. And we work in pairs, but my last partner died…” he said, looking away.

“How did he die?” Talc asked, worried. 

“She was... killed.” he stated simply, shuffling uncomfortably. “That’s besides the point. We-I want you to be my partner."

Talc nodded, fear subsiding. These people did not want to hurt him, but recruit him? Why? He was just a regular Tjour, nothing special. “Why me?” Talc asked.

Aspen didn’t answer right away. “I dunno… I’ve been watching you for awhile, and you just seemed very close in skill and personality to Echo, the past partner. And you don’t have to join, and that’s why I’m wearing a mask, in case you deny, you can’t know our identities, where we are or how to get here” 

The door opened to Talc’s left and another being walked through. It was an Elom, a highly intelligent species with red skin and spikes on their head. They were more common on this planet than Humans, so this was less surprising. “I am Archive, the intelligence of this corporation, nice to meet you, Talc”


	4. How Echo Died

Prompt: He felt the center of this man's attention was a very bad place to be

Aspen looked over to Echo and nodded. They were perched on top of a cathedral looking down at the seminar below, a woman that had been on our watchlist for some time now was getting married… To another woman on our watch list. They had just kissed their promise to one another to stay together forever, odd because one of them was reaching the end of her short life. At 42, the max any of her kind had lived to 46.

Echo was the first to leave her post, Aspen following after her. “Well… It’s official. They’re married.” She sighed. “The whole planet is in trouble now.” Aspen groaned, checking his watch. They both walked down the stairs that lead up here, Aspen was ahead, and once he left the stairwell, he acted like he was supposed to be here, and only looking back at the newly weds once he was near the exit, but it was odd. They both were staring directly at him and Echo. “I have a feeling that the center of their attention is a very bad place to be” He whispered. Suddenly the younger bride, Pront, lunged forward and, at amazing speed, and slashed a small knife at Aspen.

He was able to dodge it enough not to die. A deep slash was made in his shoulder. He turned back and saw that Echo was on the ground, a small pool of blood surrounding her neck. A gasp escaped his neck and was about to run to her, but the knife lodged itself in his other shoulder. 

“Oops. Looks like I’m a bit rusty. My aiming is off” She smirked, pulling the knife out of Aspen’s arm. He fell to the floor, in complete shock. “You really think two of you can come here and neither of us would have a clue on what’s going on? You’re dumber than you look” Pront placed herself right on his chest, sitting down so he couldn't move, and restricting his breathing. 

“Truly a shame. They thought they were sneaky” the other woman smiled, walking through the frightened crowd of people. “Oh well. Let's have their lives end together right as ours begin” Pront nodded and brought the blade in the air.

Aspen thought fast, moving his arms through her blood-stained gown, and grabbing her ankles. He pulled them up to his face and pushed her off while she was still confused. The knife was still able to stab his ankle. Aspen stood up quickly, looking down at Echo. She hadn’t moved since he was last down. With a frown, Aspen turned away and bolted out of the Chapel; he could not handle these two alone and hurt.

He looked back and neither of them were following him, that was good for now. With a heavy sigh, he kept moving his wounded limbs to their rendezvous point. Aspen held back tears. He knew his friend was dead, and it felt like his fault. He chose to go down at that speed. Maybe if they waited till it was over…

“Archive, ARCHIVE. I need backup or support or whatever stat! I've been stabbed three times and… Echo is dead… I needed help asap” he said. There was no answer. The line couldn't be dead… It was wireless and had a signal everywhere. “ARCHIVE!” He yelled, his ankle and shoulders screaming.

He thought of stopping, but a quick glance in the air would prove that to be death. One or two snipers were posted here. It was Pront’s goal to kill them in there. They knew before he did that he’d go there. Aspen stopped dead in his tracks as a bullet was fired, landing ahead of him, sprinting the other way, he prayed if he changed acceleration enough he’d make it out alive. 

Though, it was one shot to the leg that proved his thought was wrong. With one last step, Aspen was forced to the pavement. All his limbs were now useless. The adrenaline was gone and he was out of energy. With a gimped of the sun, his eyes closed, expecting to never open again.

Two cruisers zoomed around a corner, towards Aspen. One of the riders, aimed toward a sniper and shot her down before she could take the final blow on Aspen. The other, slowed down and forced the fallen member on the cruiser before accelerating back to one of their ships. The other followed behind. "Guess we'll see just how advanced our new medical tech is." He shrugged.


	5. Getting Revenge pt 1

Prompt:“You’re going to try to reason with a man who swallows scorpions for fun?”

“No! NO way! Absolutely not!” Aspen shouted, standing up and pounding his hand on the table. “No way am I working with him again. Get someone else.”

“There is no one else, and unless you want to back off, he has to come” Archive stated calmly. “I know you hate him, everyone does, that's why he works alone. But you know better than anyone else what happened last time you went to them, that you were ill prepared. Better more than less” By now Talc had entered the room.

“Talc thank god you’re here, help me convince this idiot of a being that we can not be paired with a psychotic lunatic!” Aspen yelled, and walking away from the table and to Talc, placing his hands on the Tjours shoulders.

“Wait what?” Talc asked confused.

“Archive wants to pair us with Ace, the only person in this society who works alone, because he works well with no one. He is worse than me, he is inane and will do stupid things that will get us all killed!” Aspen said trying to convince his friend. 

Archive sighed and pushed Aspen away, to talk to Talc. “We just got Intel on the people who killed Echo. Aspen refuses to step down at this opportunity, but he needs all the help he can get, these two are tough.” They said, suddenly Echo rose from the ground.

“Yeah, Pront is fast as hell and Dains is very smart. You don’t want to mess with them.” She sighed.

“But we’ll have a higher likelihood in dying if Ace is there!” Aspen growled at his past partner. “I can’t be with him! And we’re wasting time waiting for that nut-job!” He said, starting to pace.  
“Aspen…” Echo said, floating over to him. “I know you’re upset about my death, and I know why you hate him… But I don’t want you to die as well…” She said. Aspen said nothing, only sighed. “I’ll try to convince Ace to be calmer and to not kill everyone.”

“You’re going to try to reason with someone who swallows scorpions for fun?” He challenged. “And I don’t care what you say, if he’s not here in the next 2 minutes, I’m leaving. I will make Pront pay, for you and my damned arm…” Talc looked away, he didn’t understand much of this, but he could feel his friend’s worry and pain. 

“Aspen. I don’t understand what’s going on fully, but I will go with you. I will stand by your side” Talc said sincerely. Aspen nodded slightly, not looking in his eyes. 

“I just don’t want you to be hurt either…” Aspen frowned. Talc placed a hand on his shoulder, about to pull him into a hug, when the door busted open, he felt all muscles in Aspen’s body tense and felt the anger radiate off.

Talc turned to the door, seeing a Fulss, A genderless race. Ace faced all of us with a goofy grin on their face. “Whats up!” they shouted, walking clumsily down to us. “Echo, you’re looking a little pale, huh?!” Ace joked, laughing. No one else laughed with them. Aspen sighed. “Let’s go. Waste no time” he said, walking out of the room.Talc didn’t hesitate, and followed him out. He already didn’t like Ace.

“Aspen. We’re even better than you and Echo were, we’ll get this over soon” He smiled. Aspen looked back with a slight smile, and nodded. They boarded the place, Archive going in the front, with the other 3 in the back. No one spoke a word...Well Ace did, but it could barely be said to be words. They wouldn’t shut up about the times they attacked and killed the strongest of x or took care of y, which no one else could. He was starting to understand Aspen’s hate toward the Fuss, but there also seemed to be something else there. Some other kind of hate that exceeds what most ever feel toward someone. "Wait, Aspen!" The Fulss called. 

Aspen turned his head slightly to show he was listening, but also portrayed he didn't want to. "We're going to face off the ones who killed-" "Yes!" Aspen cut Ace off. "We are, so shut up and let me brood" Surprisingly Ace turned away and left Aspen alone. Talc shifted in his seat. This would be a long ride. 


	6. Talc Joining pt 3

Prompt: “You’re in the ground…” “Yeah, so?” “That’s not very common…” 

“H-how do you know my name?” Talc said, scooting back a little. His eyes darted to the two people in the room. This was freaking him out, the Human had didn’t know his name, but this Elom knew it.

“Archive is the smartest one here, has no emotions and is really boring, but smart, so they stay” Aspen said.

“And I am the founder and leader of this corporation” Archive snapped. “And his last partner died in action, so that's why you’re needed. Well… not needed, but I trust Aspen to choose someone worthy of this job. He hates almost everyone and only settles with the best.” They explained. Talc tried to act like this wasn’t phasing him. But death and Aspen’s personality was making him fear for his situation. “Of course, you don’t have to join. Nearly no one who is forced in like this agrees.”

Talc nodded, then looked at the floor. “If it’s my choice, why am I tied down?” he demanded in the toughest voice he could manage.…

Aspen smirked, “Because I’m crazy and if you disagree, you can’t run away from me” he said with a large grin.

Archive sighed “No, because we want you to hear everything before you make your decision, also we can’t have you walking around here and then choose to leave.” They explained. “Aspen, I’d like to talk to him alone.” With a groan, Aspen left the room. “He likes to make an impression. Not always a good thing.” Archive sighed, pulling up a chair. “Our society honestly wants the best this universe can handle. We send out groups of 2 or 3 to areas around all planets to stop evil as it comes, and yes, we have people like Aspen who act differently than most of our team. He has no regard for life unless they are of some use to him. Odd, I know, but he is determined and gets every mission done well. “ They said. After their monologue, Archive stood up.

Talc looked away, thinking. He definitely couldn’t answer here, he needs time to think. Archive looked one last look at Talc. “I will leave you alone for a bit, but I will be near if you have any questions”. With that, they left, leaving Talc alone. He closed his eyes and processed through the information. It made no sense, mostly. The signals he got from them were jumbled and odd, but before he could get deep in thought, he heard a loud noise behind him.

“Hello?’ he called out, craning his neck to try and get a glimpse. He wished Archive would have let him go. Seeing would be nice here. Another loud bang lead from his left, and then a voice. “Crap!” A feminine voice called out. A faded white face poked out from the floor and looked at Talc curiously. It was head. Only a head. 

“You’re in the ground…” Talc said. “Yeah, so?” Came the girl. “That’s not very common…” With a shrug, the head levitated up to show a whole body. She was, by the looks of it, a Kalimo that was very tall and pale white. Though, she was kinda… see through…

“Still getting used to this whole dead thing.” she chuckled, and walked over to Talc, circling around him. 

“You’re dead?” he asked, head following the figure as much as he was allowed to. As if things couldn’t get weirder. 

“Oh yeah, have been for a few months now. It’s difficult being stuck here, and trying not to show yourself, but whatever. I’m Echo, and you’re my replacement” she said with a grin.

“you’re Aspen’s dead partner?!” Talc asked in shock. Echo nodded, “Your’s truly” She said with a grin. That was it, Talc couldn’t handle any more, with one last deep breath, he went out cold.


	7. Aspen's Lost House pt 1

Aspen leaned against the couch on the floor. He didn’t feel like being high up at the moment. He wasn’t needed at HQ right now because Talc was taking a holiday. What a weirdo. He didn’t live far off from Talc, only a few blocks. Odd being his choice of being was that close. He was about to turn on the TV, when a knock came on the door. With a groan, he stood and opened it. “Hello” he said with a bit of cheer in his voice. 

Two Tjours were at the door, one female, one third-gender. They were dressed in the same clothing, and seemed very very happy. Overly happy. “Hello sir! I am Tam and this is Jikk.” the girl said. 

“We were wondering if you were interested, or had the time to listen about our best friend, and lord, Peerty Jaist.” Jikk added. Oh no. Jehovah's Witnesses of Kran.  
“Um… I’m sorry but I’m currently busy with an important test.” Aspen lied, and tried to close the door, but it didn’t shut. What? Turning back, Aspen saw one of their feet was stuck in the door. 

“I’m sorry, but I can not take no as an answer” Tam said in a sinister voice. The door was forced open, and Jikk shoved him to the floor, and pointed a gun to his face. This may not be the people he thought they were. 

“Bring it in, I’ll deal with him” Jikk said. Tam nodded and left his house. Jikk immediately turned Aspen around and started to bind his hands with zip ties. Aspen didn’t fight, he wanted to see where this would lead. “Stand” They commanded, which Aspen did. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Aspen asked. Jikk didn’t answer, and lead him around the house, opening doors. Once they opened a closet, they shoved Aspen in and locked it behind him. “This is interesting…” he whispered. For a minute he listened, hearing the two rummage and run around the house. He had no idea what was going on. He got bored, so he decided to try to get out, but the ties were tight. 

Then, he heard the front door slam shut. They were gone. Already? Suddenly to his left, Aspen heard high pitched beeping, growing in volume, and shorter distance between i them. Before Aspen could identify what was happening, the wall to his left cracked and toppled over on him, as well as all the other walls and door, crushing Aspen. Other sounds suggested that the same thing was happening all over his house. And even the ceiling was collapsing. Aspen couldn’t hear anything now. Nothing after an ear shattering boom before the walls came crashing down.

A bomb. Those assholes put a bomb in his house. Aspen clenched his teeth, already feeling the wounds he had gotten, he had to act fast unless he wanted more. He felt around the now cramped room, trying to get a way to cut his bonds. A moment later, he found a sharp piece of wood, and in no time, the ties were cut. Okay one problem done. Now he just had to crawl out of his wooden prison, hopefully without burning to death. Aspen pushed a large chunk of wall off his leg and was able to crouch, but the ceiling was so small, he couldn’t get close to standing. 

Aspen pushed on the door, it easily falling over. He looked around. Aspen’s entire house was either engulfed in flames, or horribly broken. He jumped out of the closet and started to make his way toward the door, avoiding falling ceiling and flames. Luckily, most of the roof was still in tact, so it wasn’t that difficult. Until another smaller explosion went off. Aspen was knocked to the floor from a shock wave, landing right on a pile of broken ceiling. The sharp edges cut him up worse, but he didn’t know if any more were to come. He needed to move. Without thinking, he ran directly out of the house, not caring what he stepped on or ran into. He bursted into the door, and crashed through. He was out. He didn’t stop though, he kept running. There were no police or firemen around, so he didn’t think to stop. He just kept running. His aching feet, the pouring rain and even his gushing wounds didn’t matter. He needed to leave. And Aspen knew exactly where to go. Talc’s place.


	8. Aspen's Lost House pt 2

Prompt: "I’m looking for a place. Mine blew up"

Talc laid back in his arm-chair closing his eyes gently. He pressed the mug of hot tea to his lips and let the warmth of it sooth his sore neck and body. This was the first break he had since he joined the institution, and he planned to make the most of it. It was the coldest time of the year on his home planet of Kran, and he was allowed a break for half a week due to tradition.Finally a time where he could unwind without almost dying more than once. Though with the rhythm of his breath, one noise would ruin it all.  
The doorbell of Talc’s condo rang right as he exhaled. He let out a small sigh and stood up, placing his tea on the table next to him. He was only a few steps from the door, though he took his time, not wanting the responsibility to deal with the person on the other side. Once he landed right before the door, Talc unlocked the door and swung it open. The smile on Talc’s face melted off as he saw the person who rang.

Outside was a man he barely recognized due to his poor attire. The man was soaked to the bone from the rain outside, that which had begun to wash away all the blood and ash on his clothes. Black liquid dripped from his hairline down his face as if he had black blood, while the actual blood was being washed away almost as fast as some of the wounds poured it out. Outside Talc’s door was a mess of a man, who he called Aspen. “I’m looking for a place. Mine blew up” Left his lips giving off a voice unfamiliar to Talc.

“Aspen?” Talc asked in confusion. “What happened to you?” he asked in horror. Aspen shrugged. “No, that can wait… Come inside” he said, moving out of the way to let him in. Aspen’s drunken steps showed he was in a lot of pain. Why he came here and not a hospital was beyond him. Talc began to steer Aspen into his bathroom where he could clean Aspen up, then clean the area easily after.

“Just sit down on the toilet. I’ll be right back.” Talc said, running out of the room to get his first aid kit. After returning, he treated Aspen’s wounds. Not a word was spoken by either of them till Talc was finished. “There, now you’re not bleeding.” he sighed. “you want to tell me what happened?” 

“I already did” he commented. “My house blew up” Talc glared at him, showing he wanted more than that. “Okay, okay. I was at home, because you’re having a break, I am too, but these dudes came to my door, acting all like Jehovah's Witnesses of the Religion here. I kindly rejected them, and was about to close the door on them when one of them shoved their foot in the door, forced it open and pointed a gun to my head. By that point I was starting to think something was wrong.”

“You think?” Talc said, astonished. He’d never heard of anyone doing that before. Aspen sighed and continued. “They forced me into a closet after binding my hands. But while I was trying to get out, I heard the. beep. Beep. BEEP. and then a huge explosion engulfed my house. Luckily a broken piece of wood cut my bonds, and I was able to push my way through the broken house, eventually getting out before too much of it caught on fire.” He finished. “The dudes were gone when I got out and no one called the police yet, so I decided to leave. And I didn’t feel like going to the hospital, so I came here.” 

“How did you know I lived here?” 

“I stalked you for like a month before you joined. I knew a long time ago” he explained. Talc nodded and sighed again. “C’mon let's move you to the couch” Aspen nodded and Talc wrapped his arm around Aspen’s shoulders, and guided him to the couch.


	9. Getting revenge pt 2

Prompt: “I like my friends alive, but thank you!”

After hours, Archive looked back “We’re here” They said, Aspen was the first to get off, and without a word, he left. “Aspen!” Talc called out, but he was already gone.  
Aspen didn’t turn back to Talc. He knew he was being rash, but he was just SO irritated. Not only was he going to face two of his least favorite beings on all universes, but he was teamed up with the third on the list. “Let's just get this over with” he grumbled. 

Talc was about to grab his shoulder, but Archive beat him to it. “Look. I know you hate him, but you’re stupid emotions are what caused us to lose these guys last time. Don’t be a big ball of hate and uselessness or I will personally lock you in that damned ship. Understand?!” Archive hissed. Talc could feel the hate radiating off of them, no wonder Aspen nodded quickly, almost seeming scared. “Good. Let’s go”

“Good thing Archive’s lame leg can be dealt with or this mission would be toast. And then Aspen would lead our third failed mission together” Ace smirked. Aspen let out an angered sigh, then walked forward, but at a slower pace. Talc stayed close behind Aspen, wanting to show that he was there for him, but also scared of what Ace could be thinking.

Archive started to take the lead, guiding them. Ace was in the back saying they all should go in guns blazing, and ultimately go into a suicide mission. Archive stuck their hand up, showing the rest of them to stop. They peeked through a crack to the next room. 

“You might as well just come out, we know you’re there” A voice beyond the door whined. Aspen clenched his teeth; he recognized the voice. It was Pront, the woman that killed Echo. Archive opened the door to see Pront and her wife perched on top of a throne, her wife got out of Pront’s lap, and walked behind the throne. Aspen, Ace and Talc all walked out as well, Aspen trying not to show his anger. Pront smirked seeing him.

“How wonderful seeing you again” she chirped. Brought more friends here for me to kill?”

“I like my friends alive, thank you” Aspen sneered.

“Well we don’t always get what we want, huh? You probably know that quite well”

Aspen clenched his fists, using all his willpower not to lunge at that bitch. Luckily though, Ace made that urge diminish. Before Archive could stop him, Ace lunged at the mistresses of darkness. Not with a gun, but geniously, with a machete. No range in that. From behind the throne, the wife pulled up a machine gun. Aspen ducked down and forced Talc down as well, to the floor before she could shower them with bullets. Archive saw as well, so they stayed down as the ear shattering snaps echoed around the room.   
Once the bombardment of bullets were over, Aspen looked up and saw Ace with the blade to Pront’s neck. Aspen blinked in disbelief. Only one bullet hole could be seen in him. He was extraordinary, but insane. Aspen looked down and saw that he was the most fortunate of all of them. Archive was bleeding on their arm, and one quick look at Talc showed that he wasn’t alright.

Aspen blocked out all that was happening with the 3 demons, and put all attention to Talc. He was bleeding from his lower torso, right below his kidney area. Talc was gasping for air. He’d never been injured in battle yet. This was severe to him, so it was severe to Aspen. He applied pressure to the wound, but by the looks of it, it was the exit wound. At least it exited. No bullet pulling out yet. 

Aspen noticed quickly that Talc had passed out. He wasn’t a doctor; he didn’t know what was he should be doing. The confusion in his mind allowed the rest of what was going on to pour into his thoughts. No longer thinking of Talc as alive, Aspen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Pront killed Echo, and now Talc. Suddenly all the rage he built up inside exploded out. Within seconds Aspen was up and on top of Pront, his hands on her neck. “Aspen no!” Archive yelled.  
Aspen ignored their call, and pushed harder on Pront’s neck. She was gasping for air, trying to get him off. She was useless in battle if she wasn’t prepared. She didn’t expect a lunatic.


	10. Getting Revenge pt 3

Prompt: “You made me lose my love once. Now you will lose yours a thousand times”

 

Archive tried to pry Apsen off of Pront, while Ace held her wife back. It wasn’t until Archive shouted that Talc wasn’t dead yet, that Aspen released her neck and looked back. Archive pushed him off the woman, as she coughed. Aspen scrambled back to his friend, who was coughing as well.  
“Talc?” Aspencalled. He grunted in response. He needed help now. 

“Archive he needs medical assistance!” Aspen shouted. He didn’t know why he was overreacting like this, but so many factors were stacking this against him. Archive and their assy-ness, Ace and their stupid motherfucking face, and Pront. The woman that killed Echo and was killing Talc. This was not going to happen. Archive rushed to Talc’s side and began to help him. Pront was still on the ground, but she had her knife out now. Ace was staring at the wife like she was their prize. Pront stood up and was about to lunge at Ace.  
Hesitantly, Aspen lunged forward at the same time as her, gun outstretched. The knife collided with his gun, causing them both to ungracefully flop to the floor, sending Ace down with them. Aspen instantly got back up and tackled Pront so he was pinning her down, miraculously, without her knife. Though within seconds more, Pront’s wife had a grip at Aspen’s throat with a thin rope. She pulled back, forcing him to let go, as she choked him.

“Oh yes Japur!” Pront smirked, and was able to get up. She grabbed her knife and looked down at the choking man. “How many times am I going to be so close to killing you before you’re gone? Pitiful” she said disgusted. Aspen tried to grab for something that would help, but Japur stepped on his hands. Where the hell was Ace! Or even Archive. He was literally dying! Pront knelt down to face him and lightly sliced Aspen’s face with her knife. “I’m going to have a great time playing with you. You’ve caused me too much trouble”

Aspen could feel himself slipping away into sleep, nearly allowing his eyes to shut, when the rope snapped. He caught a slight breath of air, then quickly got out of the area of the two. It happened, so he didn’t care how. A quick glance around told him that Archive and Ace were both out cold. Really useful partners he has… Japur was already moving toward Aspen. She was not happy about the previous failure of hers.

He ran from her, taking out something from his belt. Stopping dead in his tracks, Aspen pointed the fake gun at her head. It was all he had, and they didn’t know it was fake. It was good enough. “STOP!” he commanded. Staring at both women, who froze. As his breathing became shallower, he stepped closer to Japur, holding her like a hostage.  
As he crept back to Pront, she seemed furious, he couldn’t help but smile. “Guess what?” He smirked. With a pause he leaned forward and whispered. “I won” He turned back, and started to tie Japur up, making sure to not allow the gun to leave her head. It was amazing that Pront would let her guard down like that, that she cared about anyone enough to put herself in danger. Aspen turned around and faced Pront, pointing the gun at her. 

All thoughts flooded out of Aspen’s head. Only one thought prevailed. Pront was in his hands now. 100%. No Archive to stop him, no Ace to fuck it up. Only him and the bitch that killed Echo. He still didn’t understand why Archive and Ace passed out, but that didn’t matter. Pront was his to deal with. And no one was going to stop him now.   
Pront kept quiet, she preferred to say nothing unless she was winning, something Aspen was glad of. 

Aspen leaned forward, quickly tying Pront’s hands, then delicately whispered in her ear. “You took away my love once. Now I’m going to make you lose yours a thousand times” With a smirk, Aspen started to drag Japur away.


	11. Wedding Crashers pt 1.

Prompt: “We can’t have a crisis. My schedule is already full”

 

Aspen walked through the doors and looked around. The room was full of people he didn’t recognize, but one thing was for certain, that made him shiver a bit. They were all human. Back on Earth, where almost no alien life forms who settled, there was so many humans. In the past 4 years the only other humans he saw, tried to kill him or forced him to be his best friend. He took a deep breath in and looked around for his brother; it was his wedding day.

“Why are you always late for important things?” A voice called out. Aspen turned around and saw his adoptive mother, causing a smile to appear on his face. “Hello mother, nice to see you” he said, giving her a light hug. “I was kidnapped 3 hours ago, so I couldn’t be here for the reception.” he said, not lying, though she thought he was. Only his brother knew about the lifestyle he lived. 

“Sounds horrible, you’re brother is near the food, if you’d like to say hello.” 

With a nod, Aspen walked toward the food table, exited to see him again. “Aspen!” he heard his brother’s voice call, and arms wrap around him. Aspen smiled and hugged back his little brother. “I haven’t seen you for so long! Thank you for showing up.”

“Of course, how could I miss your wedding day?” Aspen said, pulling back. Tyler had an amazing smile on his face, that mirrored Aspens. He forgot how much he missed his brother. The two talked for a while, till it was time for the two to cut the cake.

Something felt off, and not that he was surrounded by humans, it was something else. Something he only feels when he’s on the job. That couldn’t be good. Aspen left Tyler’s side and walked around, looking for anything that was off. Till he found something that made his stomach flip. In the middle of the crowd of natural colors, was a bright red shiny bald head. Talc. 

Aspen ran over to his partner, and without a word, pulled him into a side room. “What the hell are you doing here!” Aspen shouted, once they were away from the people.  
“You said you had an emergency, and I took that as you may have needed back-up” Talc said nonchalantly, a very Aspen thing to do. Aspen didn't like how his partner was becoming less afraid of him and the whole space-ranger thing. The human sighed, and walked around, pacing. “I’m at my brother’s wedding… No problem here” he said annoyed.

“Is he the one in the wedding gown?” Talc ask. With a nod, Aspen looked out to the party. “Look, everything’s fine here, just get off of Earth, I’ll be back on duty tomorrow.” he said with a sigh. Talc sighed as well and stood. “Alright, I will, but if there is any trouble, call me”

Aspen nodded and gave one last look at his friend before re-entering the party, and looking around. Tyler had cake all over his face and dress, while his now-wife shoved it in his face. Aspen smiled, and turned to watch Talc leave. He walked to the last person he knew at the party, his step-mom’s boyfriend, Carson. But before he was able to say a word, a loud crash, along with the sound of shattered glass boomed behind them.

Aspen turned around and saw a gaping hole in the far wall with Yulers in the hole; a pig-like alien species that usually didn’t like humans. Aspen rolled his eyes “I can’t have a crisis, my schedule is booked” he complained, getting a slight chuckle from Carson.

“Where is the human named Aspen!” One of them yelled in a shrill voice, half of the eyes looked at him, while the others looked around for this ‘Aspen’ guy who is ruining the party.”Tell me where he is or you all die!” he said.

Aspen ducked down some, hopefully they didn’t know what he looked like. From across the room Talc was staring at him with a ‘you sure you don’t need help’ look that made him want to hit the Tjour. He nodded and looked back at Carson. “Why the hell do a gang of Yulers want you?” he asked in panic.

“Because.” he said with a shrug. “Last time I saw them I nearly killed their leader…”


	12. Wedding Crashers pt 2

Prompt: “If I need you I’ll give you the signal.” “What’s the signal?” “I’ll imitate the scream of a terrified little girl” 

Aspen began to slowly make his way back, away from the Yulers, Talc was moving back too, and being he didn’t look at all human, he was fine. Though at one point he bent down, as if hiding, but popped back up in a matter of seconds. Odd. Once in the back, Aspen looked around, his brother, Carson and mother were staring at him confused. Only Tyler knew about his job, so he wasn’t confused, only concerned. 

“So who are these thugs to you?” Talc asked. “Me and Echo entered their gang a year ago when other species were allowed to join, and tried to kill the leader. We’re the reason why only Yulers can join now. And why the one in the front has that nasty scar” Aspen explained. “So what’s the plan?” Talc asked.   
Aspen thought as the attackers started to make their way through the crowd, looking for him. “Get as many people out as possible. See if you can convince one of them to let people file out, once checked by them.” 

“and you?” he asked. “I’m not sure yet, but if I need you I’ll give you the signal.”

“What’s the signal?” 

“I’ll imitate the scream of a terrified little girl” Aspen said. With a shrug and nod, Talc made his way back to the front. Hopefully he could convince them to let people leave, in case things got ugly.

Aspen sulked back, away from the crowd and into the shadows. The lighting here was purposefully dark, so it wasn’t that hard. Talc’s voice could be heard in the front, urging people to be calm and start a single file line. Good, he succeeded. While this happened, Aspen began to climb to the rafters above, using a hidden climbing place to not be seen. Only a couple of people looked up and saw him, but none gave him away.

Pulling out his taser, he began to quietly stalk the leader, hoping for the area to thin out before attacking. “No! My son!” a man’s voice called out. “He looks similar to the man we are looking for. He will stay with us until a more fit person replaces.” One of the Yuler’s responded.

“Take me then! Or… Or the man on the rafters above! He seems sketchy” the angered man yelled. Oops. All eyes turned to the rafters and it only took a second for the attackers to find him up there. The Yuler let the man’s son go and they both ran out, and once they pulled out guns, others ran out as well, screaming.

“Come with us without a fight, and no one will get hurt” The chief commanded. “I think we all know that’s a lie” Aspen smiled, pretending to be confident. Once the last human ran out of the building, Aspen knew he had to act. Lunging himself off the rafter, he was in free fall, aiming for a Yuler. He wasn’t falling for long though, a split second later, he was on top of a squealing hog, trying to get his weapon out of the holster. He knew not to take him as a hostage, the Chief didn’t care for his men.

He laid there for a moment, stunned, he forgot how much gravity effects things here, but the sound of gunshots quickly woke Aspen up from his daze. Talc pulled out a gun and shot at the Yuler shooting, hitting his gun out of his hand. Aspen was able to get out of their line of fire with him as a distraction. Though now, their guns were pointed at Talc.  
Aspen sighed, why did he have to get attached to his partner, if only they were disposable. “Yo dumb-butts, you want me right!” Aspen yelled, heading into plane sight. The guns faced him and he could tell that all of them were using all their efforts not to shoot him there. “Don’t hurt others, you. Want. Me. So come and get me!” he said playfully and ran behind cover.

“If you don’t surrender we will kill your Tjour!”

“You think I care for that numb-skull?! He just gets in my way” Aspen smiled, and pulled out a gun from his belt, using minimal aim, he shot Talc in the head. “There, I did you a favor” he smirked and ran out of the building. Talc fell back to the ground, one last look of complete fear and pain in his eyes. His only friend just ended his life.


	13. Wedding Crashers Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's real short

Aspen jumped out of a window on the second floor, rolling to destroy the chance of injury. He looked back at the building and saw the Yulers on their way. Good. He was leading them away from the civilians. Though it would be difficult to explain why they wanted him dead.

Aspen took off in a sprint. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he’d find out. Though the sound of a loud motor made his heart sink. They had their bikes, he only had his feet. Aspen needed to hide. A cathedral was nearby, which was his best chance here, but a glance from behind told him he wouldn’t make it. The Yulers were closing in fast and aiming their guns already. 

He turned a corner and climbed over a fence. It wasn’t the cathedral, but he could lose them for a least a minute. He landed in a yard, with a dog in it, who immediately started barking. Lights turned on inside, and the roar of the motorcycles grew louder. Without a second thought, Aspen climbed over the other fence, just as the one behind him broke into pieces. “Aspen Give up!” he growled. Aspen landed on the other side, just as a loud boom, the sound of a gun being fired echoed around him. The fence splintered behind him and something landed in the middle of his back, he didn’t have time to check what it was. He kept running.

Though it was no use. They bursted through the other fence, and immediately one shot another gun at him. Rope wrapped around the human, and sent him to the ground. The net covered him completely, then started to send electrical currents through his body. 

Aspen screamed and watched as the beings came closer. The leader, laughing, leaned down and picked him up off the ground. “Stupid human” He laughed, and threw him over the side of the bike. His eyes closed, and fell into unconsciousness. The last words that were muttered out of his mouth was “fuck”.


	14. Talc Joining pt 4

Prompt: “You missed me. Yeah that’s right, I saw you go visit my grave every day, admit it.”

Echo sighed heavily. “You gotta be kidding me I’m just a ghost…” she complained. With a sigh Echo sat down across from him on a chair. “This poor dude. I remember when I was sitting here” she muttered. Echo reached across and observed Talc. His face and figure. Built bigger than Aspen in every way. Shoulders, arms, legs, muscles and abs, all bigger, possibly in a good way. With a smirk she looked at his head. “Aspen must have a thing for smooth-headed companions” Echo stood and floated to the controls, wanting to see why he was chosen, when the doors behind her opened.

“Well it wasn’t me! I was out of the room” Aspen yelled.

“I wasn’t blaming you. I was just saying he went unconscious!” Archive snapped. Both were staring at one another, and didn’t even see Echo, and she was used to not being seen, she didn’t think to hide. Suddenly Aspen stopped in his tracks, looking straight at Echo. She turned around, expecting to see Talc getting up. But… he was two paces to his left to be staring straight at him. Suddenly it hit Echo. He saw Her. 

Echo turned around and saw Archive staring at her in horror as well. “Echo…?” Aspen asked, looking at her with tears in his eyes. Archive blinked, then turned around and left; Logic isn’t working? Archive out.

“H-hi” Echo muttered, giving a meek smile. “How’s it going?” she asked. Social Awkwardness; Echo’s true calling. 

“H-how? You died. I saw your body. I indirectly killed you. But you’re here” he said, taking a step forward, hand outreached, trying to touch her. Echo didn’t move, soon he’d see he couldn’t touch her, and understand. Aspen’s fingers went through where her cheek would be, and stepped back. “I’m insane. No… Archive saw it too…” He said, not keeping his eyes off of his old partner.

“I don’t understand it much more than you, but I think I’m a ghost. I’ve never been able to stay visible to humans for so long before…” She said, gaining some confidence. “And you should know. In no way do I blame you for my death. I was the silly one who didn’t use my fast reflexes.” She chuckled.

A small smile appeared on Aspen’s face. “I nearly died there too. I don’t know if I can do anything without a partner with all the shit I get into, so you’re death was not good for this place.” Aspen spoke, his filter clearly not on.

Echo frowned. He’d avoiding emotions. Claiming it hurt the organization, only...“Oh c’mon. You missed me. I saw you visit my grave everyday, admit it.” She smirked.  
Aspen laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess I did, but you know, I’m not one for sappy emotions”

“Yeah, you laughed at my grandma’s funeral, when you felt too awkward that you weren’t showing any emotion” The two of them conversed as if nothing had happened for a good chunk of time. It was almost like Echo hadn’t even died. Then, they heard artificial coughing from behind Echo. Aspen walked closer and peered over a short ledge. Talc was awake. 

“Talc! Buddy you’re awake!” Aspen smiled, jumping to the platform below. Echo floated down with him. “You okay? Why’d you pass out?”

“Because you’re old partner decided to pay me a visit. That’s not normal.” He hissed.

“Oh, yeah, this is the late Echo. No clue how or why she is here, but she is.” Aspen grinned, looking to Echo. He knew it was going to be difficult to get used to Talc if Echo was actually here. A part of him wished this was a dream. It’d be better for his mental health. 

“Please tell me Echo has left the building” Archive called, the doors bursting open again. 

“Nope. And you can’t hide from your fears of things that can’t be explained by science”

“You can’t tell me what to do” They snapped back, leaving the room again.


	15. Wedding Crashers Pt 4

Prompt:“I don’t take kindly to ‘your mom’ jokes” “I bet your mom doesn’t either”

Aspen’s eyes opened slowly. He looked around and saw he was underground, in a really crappy, really small cell. His hands were bound above him, but he was low enough to be sitting. There was one Yuler outside the cage, facing away from him. Aspen pushed himself up to a straight sitting position, the chains rattling.  
“‘Bout time you got up” the guard grunted. “I’m getting the leader” he said, leaving his post. 

“Bring back Pancakes” Aspen joked, grinning. There was no response from the guard. “Love you too” he grumbled, leaning against the bars.

A few minutes passed before huge footsteps started to echo through the halls, approaching Aspen. He let out a small sigh. He didn’t want to face porky the big. As the leader entered the room, a suffocating amount of smells fumigated the room. The smell of rotten meat, vomit and feces, causing Aspen to horrendously gag. He couldn’t plug his nose or even use his shirt as a filter, he was left to suffer on his own with the smell of rotting meat.

A grin curled on the Leader’s lips as he saw Aspen in such pain just by his presence. “If I thought you were that sensitive to smells I’d’ve placed a corpse or two in here with you” he laughed, crouching closer to Aspen.

“Nice… To see you again… Simon” Aspen choked out, with a grin. His grin shot away as two meaty hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. “Never call me by that name!” He shouted. “You are to address me as ‘Lord Boris’”

Aspen nodded slightly, and Boris’ hands slipped away. He gulped in air, expecting to be relieved, but leaned down and coughed. ‘Damn slobs’ he thought, trying to adjust to the scent. “You know, I expected you to lose the nickname your mom gave you” He chuckled. Boris rolled his eyes.

“I chose it myself. Don’t be stupid” he hissed.

“Right, right, right… Because she’d be the stupid one if she chose it.” Aspen laughed to himself. 

“It's almost like you want me to torture you” Boris growled, Aspen could feel the leader’s anger rising. 

“Why don’t I just meet your mom? She’s so ugly, she could be used as a torture device” Aspen snickered.

Boris let out a loud sigh. “I don’t take kindly to ‘your mom’ jokes” 

“I bet your mom doesn’t either” Aspen snorted. His eyes were watering and not even due to the smell. He was getting a kick out of this, and at least one of Boris’ minions was to0. Her face was read and small, compressed squeals escaped her clasped mouth. Boris heard the guard laughing and turned to face her. “You think he’s funny?!”

“No sir” she lied, small chuckles still escaping. Boris glared at her, and she instantly stopped. “Good… now, I’m tired of him. Prepare him for the feast.” he said, waving them a goodbye, and leaving the room. 

“Feast…?” Aspen croaked. The female Yuler glanced back at the Human. “Humans roast pigs for special occasions. Lord Boris would like to start the reverse custom here.” she said flatly. Aspen’s eyes widened. Judging Boris’ hatred toward humans and Aspen, he’d be roasted alive. “And he wants the first to feel as much pain as the first roasted pig” She commented, almost reading his mind. 

“Oh…. I guess I should have been kinder then…” Aspen said, shocked. 

“But you were funny in your last moments, so that’s cool” The girl smiled. Aspen gained a small smile, thinking. “What’s your name?” He asked.  
The girl looked at him a little shocked. “I’m Talisa.”


	16. Wedding Crashers Pt 5

Prompt: “he’s nothing but food. Merely a human”

Aspen spent the next quarter of an hour talking to Talisa, trying to coax her into helping him. He said she deserved better than how Boris treated her and the conditions here. She set her weapon down and sat on the floor, talking about her childhood now. She was spilling everything about herself. She must trust easily. “But yeah, that’s how I stole someone’s pet” She spoke with sorrow.

Aspen scooted as close as he could to Talissa, listening intently. “Now it seems you are a lost pet.” he said calmly. She looked up at him confused. “Right now you are in an unloving home, and deserve to be someplace else. If you leave you’ll be able to find the right home for you, where you will forever be loved” he explained.

Talisa looked at the floor, “You’re a little confused, but your heart is in the right place” She stated, thinking, when another guard walked in the room. “Why is he not in the kitchen!” She demanded. “Look. I don’t think we should cook him, we do not need to be murderous.” Talisa cried, standing to face the guard.

The guard squinted her eyes and looked at her with confusion and suspicion. “He will not be the first, and do you not remember? He tried to kill Boris. He must be punished. Now move him there to be cooked or you both will be for dinner.” She snapped.

“But-” “Shush! He is nothing but food. Merely a Human. Don’t get attached to humans, they are the least loyal of every species” She hissed, and stomped out of the room. Talissa turned back, eyes a bit teary. “I’m sorry, but there seems to be no other choice.” Aspen sighed loudly, with disgust. “Alright, undo my chains, I’ve always wanted to burn to death” He scoffed. 

Talisa hesitantly walked to his cage and undid his chains. Aspen rubbed his raw wrists and watched as she moved to the front to let him out. She grabbed her weapon and opened the cage. “Try anything and I’ll have to use this” she said, unconvincingly. Aspen wouldn’t look her in the eye, and promptly walked out of the room, then waited to follow her, like an obedient boy. He would wait for no one to be around and then he’d force her weapon down her traitorous throat. Traitor of her own kind, or traitor of him, it didn’t matter. As they walked though, there were no chances to do so. People were walking to and fro so fast, he wouldn’t have a chance.

When they entered the kitchen, he knew his time was out. There were too many strong Yulers around to fight. Maybe he could get a knife and kill himself to not have to go through the torture. Aspen took a step away from Talisa, toward a large knife, but another, fat yuler grabbed his shoulder, and turned to the rest of the kitchen. “Help me bind the meal” With those simple words, the pig-like beings rushed over to him and bound his ankles and wrists with rope.

Aspen tried to call out, and get away, but it was to no avail. They were strong and there were lots of them. Within no time, he was tied to two sticks above a flame. They gagged his mouth, and casually went back to work. Talisa grabbed a lighter and lit the kindling below. She looked at Aspen one last time, with pain in her eyes, then left without a word. He was facing up, the small flames licking his back. Soon they’d spin him to have an even amount of burnt flesh.

“Sir what about the clothes?” One asked. The Yuler that grabbed his arm thought for a moment, looking at his clothes. “Take off the shirt and shoes. The leg material I heard will add flavor.” 

With a nod, the Yuler approached Aspen, and removed his shoes and ripped the shirt off. Aspen didn’t try to fight. It was useless. He just hoped Talc remembered the briefing on the fake guns, because if not, within the hour he’d be Pig food.


	17. Why Aspen hates Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace used to have Ey, Em pronouns, so if you see that, know that's them.

Prompt:“Put down the burger or I swear to god, I will shoot you in the knee”

Aspen casually walked through the cathedral. It normally wouldn’t be an odd thing, but being the floor was littered with bodies and he was being shot at from every angle as he approached someone who planned to turn every species into slugs; it wasn’t normal. Ace was flying around the building, killing everyone in sight with a new toy some gods handed to them for some stupid reason…

Aspen was about fed up with Ace. This was their first mission together, but jeez, he was hoping it was their last. While Echo was out practicing archery with her friends, he was stuck with this lunatic. Though,they could be worse. At least they has a sense of humor, unlike Archive. As Aspen approached the priest, his fear grew and grew. He knew he was in trouble. No question. He was fucked.

Aspen took the last few steps toward him, and Ace landed behind Aspen, holding a burger. Aspen pulled out his gun and pointed it at Father Robert. Ace stood and circled around the two. Aspen tried to ignore Ace, but they stopped behind the priest, muttering nonsense. 

“You wanna eat it, huh? Huh? yeah you do, c’mon eat the burger; take a bite” Ace chanted, getting on Aspens nerves.

“Put down the burger or I swear to god, I will shoot you in the knee” Aspen snapped. Ace stepped away and dropped the food.

“Hey, I was the one that killed everyone here” They said proudly. 

“We didn’t have to. I had a plan to get him with ending minimal life. But NOOO, you decided to run in guns blazing.” 

“But it worked.” Ace said flatly. Aspen rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t bother with them.’ Aspen thought. He returned his attention back to Father Robert, and cocked the gun in his hand.   
“Time to pay for your sins Father” He said darkly. Ace walked behind Aspen, pacing. Ey wanted to go out and do something actually interesting. Killing dudes was fun, but he had other things in mind. Aspen was about to put the father in restraints, when Ace pulled out a gun. They’d get out of here faster if he was dead, right? With a smirk, Ace took out his gun, and glanced over to the two.

The entire chapel exploded with the sound as a bullet, of the wrong caliber, exited the chamber. The gun in Ace had flew out of their hand, and made them lose their balance. With that, the mission was over. Ace looked up and smirked, expecting to see Aspen furious, but there was no such thing. Aspen laid on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his face, while Father Robert stared in horror at the scene. Before Ace could snatch him as well, the Father ran out of the building. 

“Crap… Archive is going to hate me for this…” Ace said, kneeling next to his fallen partner. “Second one this month…”

“Is that… really what you’re worried… about?” A shaky voice muttered. Aspen moved his hand and pushed himself to his side. Beyond Aspen’s left hand, blood was pouring out. Ace stepped back. A bullet to the head and he was alive. “By the way… you missed” he growled.

“yeah. Um sorry…” Ace laughed a little, glancing at the back of his head. The entry wound hit behind his ear at an angle, so it exited through his eye.   
Ace quickly called for backup, and within a few minutes, an ambulance was there, that took him to the hospital.

“So what happened exactly?” Ace asked Archive who was outside Aspen’s hospital room.

With a sigh, they answered. “Your gun had a caliber far too big for the gun.” They said simply.

“Oh…. I thought that’d make it more powerful…” Ace said. “But hey, the explosion was cool, don’t you think?!”

“You do realize Aspen lost his right eye and may have mental problems now?” Archive replied, with irritation. “He is not one to forgive. You may have just made an enemy” They said calmly and walked away.


	18. Wedding Crashers Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She long

Talc opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head. “Crap… Did you have to do that?” Talc asked rhetorically. He looked around and saw flashing lights outside. He was told those were cops here. Avoid them in this job. Talc stood up quickly and ran out where he last saw Aspen. He exited the building and looked around, seeing the grass in one direction had been driven on; Talc followed, hoping to not be too late.

While running, Talc thought about the first day of training, weapons training. There was a phony gun on it, that shot a high velocity red paint ball. This was used to knock people out for a short time, and have them look dead. It hurt pretty bad, especially if it hit your head, which he did, but other than a bad bruise and some red paint, it was harmless.   
Once he found the fence that was bursted through. Cops were talking to the tenants of the homes and of what happened. Talc casually walked through the yards and into the next. In the last one, he saw there was no more broken fences or bike marks. “no…” Talc sighed. He’d been taken. Talc immediately grabbed the communicator on his belt and tried to phone him, but all he got was static. They must have broken it.

“Archive. Archive are you there?” he asked, deciding to call them next.

“Yes, what is it Talc?” Their voice echoed through. “Give me all the information you know about Echo and Aspen’s relationship with the Yulers. Especially the gang they tried to remove from the board.”Talc said, walking out of the yards. “I take it they showed up?” “Yes.”

“Give me a moment and I’ll give you the information. There's a lot” 

 

Talc peered over a couch, looking at the Yulers rushing past. He had no idea how he got here. Once Talc received the information on this Yuler gang, he acted immediately. Their base wasn’t hard to find, and getting inside was pretty easy as well, though he somehow now is in what looks like a bedroom, and there is a female Yuler on the other side strip-teasing for another female.

He would need to leave when they’re in the middle of the… stuff, but he didn’t know how much time he’d have left. They seemed to hate Aspen, and probably didn’t hesitate with the torture… Yet he was stuck watching as two Yulers were doing foreplay. What a great partner he was. Talc looked over one more time, seeing they were giggling on their bed, one on top of the other. This would be the best chance he’d have in awhile. 

Talc slowly rose from behind the couch and stepped over the couch, that was in the corner. He glanced around. A closed door, a tiny window or an open hatch not far away. The hatch could lead to a dead end, but he didn’t want to gamble with the other two. The door may be loud and he may not be able to get back inside.  
Talc tip-toed over to the hatch, not moving his eyes from the girls. He was almost there. 2 meters.... one… half... he was at the trap door and looked below. It was so dark, he couldn’t see the bottom. Talc glanced back at the girls then without looking, jumped down the hole. He didn’t fall for long. It was only 3 meters down. Talc pulled out a torch from his belt and shined it around.  
It was a long tunnel, with holders for actual torches dotted along. With a sigh, Talc started to run down the hallway, anywhere would be better than here right now. Maybe he’d be placed where Aspen was and they could team together to kill all of them. The tunnel began to get smaller and smaller as he walked down it, so small he’d needed to start crawling. But one good thing arose to this. He saw a faint light appear not far ahead. He turned off the torch and crawled as fast as he could. Sounds arose of a busy area near. Many talking and the clattering of dishes and rushed foot steps.

Talc approached what looked to be a small hatch on the ground. It had holes to look through, and below, Yulers in formal dress danced around, setting a humongous table with at least 40 seats. Plates and silverware clinking together as they rushed to get it set. From the looks of it; a feast was in store for the people of this Clan.

Talc opened the hatch and popped his head out. The nearest place he could land was an easy 4 meters down, and to his right a bit. If he fell out right now, he’d land straight in the middle of the crowd, after descending 9 meters down. Talc let out an annoyed sigh and lowered himself out of the hatch, gripping to the vent with his life. 

Once out in the open, and completely vulnerable, he began to swing to the landing ahead of him now. After 3 or so, he let go, and flew for a moment, before hitting the ground into a roll. Quite sweet if I may say. Talc glanced over the railing. No one, not a living soul was looking panicked or up at him. They were far too busy to be distracted. Good. 

Talc made his way down the steps and started to walk around. He tried to look confident in what he was doing to not attract their attention. Surprisingly, only a few looked up, but they didn’t seem to care. “he probably has some job here” they must have thought

Talc started to follow someone who looked like a head chef, thinking he’d know some stuff. So for a good minute, Talc followed him around, while trying to attract no one. Once they entered a sort of kitchen room, Talc looked around, then stopped dead in his tracks. A Yuler was casually turning over the main dish over the fire. Aspen. Tied up, and badly burned, he was still conscious as they burned his flesh. It wasn’t until a Yuler bumped him from behind, that he was taken out of his daze.

“Hey watch it Slob!” a cooker yelled. “Wait… You’re no slob. You’re an imposter!” Uh oh…  
Instantly the whole kitchen turned to him, even Aspen, with sad, dead eyes looked at him, and everyone but him looked enraged. ‘This is going to be an amazing rescue’ Talc thought sarcastically.


	19. Wedding Crashers Pt 7

Prompt: “Did I ever tell you about the time I started a cult”

Talc looked between the Yulers, who slowly began to attract to him. He had to think; some had knives. Suddenly, he thought back at the party, when he first encountered the Yulers. On the way back to rendezvous with Aspen, he found a rat from his home planet. He expected to bring it back sooner, but that wasn’t going to happen now. One good thing about this species was, they’re flammable, but not affected by flames. . 

Without another thought, Talc threw the rat into the fire below Aspen. Instantly it cried, but crept out fast. With it’s fur on fire, it ran around in panic, which in turn, caused the Yulers to panic. A flaming rat in a kitchen was bad.

Talc ran over to Aspen and untied his bonds, holding him up so he wouldn’t fall in the fire. Once he was free, Talc threw him over his shoulders and bolted out of the kitchen. They needed to leave NOW. Aspen didn’t say much, only groaned and cried quietly. Though, the same discreteness as before was impossible to achieve. The head chef shouted that we were here, and many were after them..

Talc twisted through the underground maze, trying not to bump into anyone with Aspen, knowing that’d hurt a lot. Talc accidentally ran into a dead end though. Once in it, he had one decent choice. Lock them in it. The place they trapped themselves was a large room with a door that locked from the inside. Talc dropped Aspen on the floor and forced the door closed, using all his might and adrenaline to shut it and use the metal lock.

Talc stepped away from the door after wrestling with the Yulers, and fell back into a sitting position. He was shaken with what just happened. Though a painfully raspy voice made him look back. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I started a cult?” Aspen breathed. His voice was breathy, but there was no pauses in the sentence. Aspen stared at the ceiling. It was very high up and a nice brown color. Talc looked at Aspen like he was crazy. All that and this was his choice of small talk. “No. You haven’t” he replied softly.

With a grin, Aspen closed his eyes and continued. “ I was on a mission with Ace dealing with satanists. It was his idea to go undercover, but while we were there… I started to lead a rebellious group that wanted to branch off. So with my guidance, we separated to another cult where they sacrificed dead Rodents in fire for their god Sael. It was an interesting report to write when we got back” Aspen chuckled a bit. 

Talc couldn’t help from letting out a snicker. Aspen was amazing. He was almost burned alive and was telling funny stories. “Make sure to tell that to your kids” Talc smiled, and crawled over to Aspen. His skin was less damaged than it looked like over the fire, but he easily had 1st degree burns almost all over his body, the rest of it being 2nd degree. Talc was about to call Archive again, when he heard a loud booming voice above, as if loud speakers were installed above.

“Well… I guess I should have expected more from a Tjour and that damned human. I didn’t expect you to have the guts to come and get him. Your kind is smart, but not brave. Though the room you chose to hide out in… That I should have expected…” Boris growled. Talc looked over to Aspen, who just shrugged. He didn’t know where they were.

“You mean you don’t know?” Boris asked. “oh. Wow you’re lucky then” Talc stood and looked around the room. There was advanced technology surrounding the area, though no clues pointed to what it was. “I guess I should have accounted in Luck to the equation of you.” Talc walked around and examined the tech. It was new… foreign to his eyes, but familiar… His father used to work with similar technology. Suddenly Talc’s stomach dropped. This was a control pad to detonate bombs… Though with the look of the storage units, it wasn’t a regular bomb. This detonated nuclear missiles.


	20. Wedding Crashers END

Prompt: “How about you step away from the weapons of mass destruction and we settle this like gentlemen?” “How about no?”

Talc turned back to Aspen who was looking at him confused. “What?” Aspen asked, pushing himself into a sitting position. Talc gulped and looked up at where the sound was being projected. “Where did you get these nuclear missiles?” he demanded.

Silence. There was no answer from Boris. Aspen slowly stood up and walked over to Talc. He saw it too. This was a very dangerous situation now. “Umm…” Boris’ voice finally returned. “From our last encounter with Aspen… We hated all humans, so we were planning on creating a nuclear war… One Yuler stays to detonate, then… Billions die…”  
Talc glanced over to Aspen. His teeth and fists were clenched; clearly angry. “He asked, where did you get them?” Aspen growled. Again, there was no answer. Aspen glanced up, then ran over to what looked like a control panel. “What-what are you doing!” Talc asked, following him. 

“They want a war? I’ll give them one” Aspen smirked. He started to change the coordinates on the missiles, to Russia. “You would never do that while you were here.” Boris laughed, calling the bluff. “You think so?” Aspen smiled, slamming his fist right next to the detonate button. “I could have easily missed my target and pressed the button, missiles would be sent and the entire world would go into Nuclear war, with us right in the middle. It’d be suicide, but at least you’d be dead. Or… I could change the coordinates to us.” Aspen smirked.

Talc stepped back in astonishment. Hopefully he was just bluffing, or this could go horribly. “Hey.. Why don’t you step away from the weapons of mass destruction and settle this like gentlemen?!” Boris called, panic in his voice. 

“How about no?” Aspen smirked, his lips curling into a huge grin. He changed the coordinates to theirs, and looked up. “Surrender now or every being here will die” Aspen said, with a completely straight face. No emotion.

“Y-you’re friend. You’d kill him?” Boris said timidly. 

“I’ve already almost killed him more than once today. This is no different” Aspen shot back. There was a silence again. “Fine. We surrender.” “Good. No one leaves until my back up gets here.” Aspen growled. Talc nodded and pulled out the communicator. “Archive..., yes, I’m with Aspen…. He’s safe. Yeah. Listen, I need you to send as many people you can to the Yulers Headquarters. And some bomb experts…” 

An hour later at least 18 members joined them at the Yuler’s HQ, and everyone was arrested. It wasn’t until everyone was in custody that Talc and Aspen left the room with the bombs, and the specialists took over there.

“That was eventful. Hopefully your brother doesn’t get too mad” Talc smiled. Aspen chuckled a bit. “I think he’d understand that I was kidnapped again. I better go make sure there was no collateral damage though. You’re not allowed to come”.

Talc glanced at Aspen, who was still injured. “I know those aren’t serious burns, but you should be checked out before you go anywhere else. It may freak out your family as well…” Talc mentioned.

“Even better that way.” Aspen smiled and walked away. Aspen truly was a strange person.


	21. People Don't Check out of Morgues Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This small series is a bit more graphic than the rest

Prompt: “She died 6 days ago” “Wonderful!, why are we here” “She checked herself out yesterday”

Aspen opened the door to the morgue, looking around, none of the few workers there looked up, or acknowledged their presence. Talc took a step in the room as well, looking around. ‘No monsters, evil villains, weapons of mass destruction or bodies that are needed to be concerned about…’ Talc thought as Aspen walked further in the room. Talc wandered around the room by himself. He’d been in this business for a month now, and had an Idea on what to do.

“Excuse me?” Aspen said. A young-looking Stalon with dark green skin looked up from her work. “Yes sir?” She asked. “I am here about Jessica Pelut Adart, the Elom.” The woman nodded, and motioned for him to follow. Talc saw and caught up with Aspen.

“So who’s this Jessica girl?” Talc asked, wondering why he hadn’t briefed him in this mission at all. 

“She died 6 days ago” Aspen said solemnly. Talc raised his eyebrow; Aspen had never been so calm and emotionless. “That’s wonderful! Why are we here?” he asked, acting like he was acting normal. 

Aspen stopped outside a room, when the girl motioned them to stay behind. He faced Talc, staring him straight in the eyes. “She checked herself out of here yesterday” Talc would have thought that, that sentence was false, if it came from anyone else. “The poor counterman was so surprised, he nearly had a heart attack, being he did an autopsy on her just hours prior.” 

Talc nodded and waited there with Aspen. “did you know her?” he asked. “Yes, she is like kin to Archive and used to be part of the agency. She quit due to an illness, though the cause of death is suspected suicide or murder.” Aspen said, taking a deep breath. “I was giving a moment of sanity for her, but that’s no fun, Archive would never allow me to put the ‘fun’ in her funeral, so let's do it now!” Aspen chimed. The regular Aspen.

The Stalon girl exited the room, with a much older looking Swet following her out. “oh god…” Aspen nearly gagged. Talc elbowed Aspen in the side as his rudeness. Aspen looked at Talc with pain in his eyes. Swets were a rocky species that are infamous to be smelling horrid. Humans have a sensitive nose compared to Talc’s, the lady’s and other people’s species here.

“Oh, sir I must apologize, I know Humans are quite-” The Swet started

“No, he’s fine sir, He’s been through worse” Talc butted in. Aspen gave Talc a glare of the dead, before turning back and nodding. His eyes were watering from it. The doctor nodded. “I am Dr.Vynn, founder of this establishment. I was at the desk when, Mrs.Adart… Took her leave.”

Aspen nodded. “Tell me about the autopsy.” he managed to squeak out. Dr.Vynn began to explain her injuries, abrasions and deep wounds on her wrists. Cause of death was thought to be overdose on a painkiller, that was prescribed to her for the illness she had. 

“It seemed like a kidnapping murder that was tried to be hidden as suicide by the cuts. Evidence showed that they were cut after death.” Dr.Vynn said.

Aspen nodded, glad he was becoming used to the smell. Though, he wanted this conversation to end, to escape. Just as Aspen was going to ask another question, they heard a scream behind them. Without hesitation, Talc and Aspen ran there, hands on their belt ready to pull a weapon if needed.

As they entered the room, all the doctors were huddled in a corner, staring at a single person who was sitting on one of the tables. They were naked, with only a thin sheet covering their legs. Aspen gasped and Talc instantly looked away. The person was cut down the torso, organs hanging out, and blood being pumped out of their chest. The species’, which Aspen could not identify, pink skin began to regain its yellow tint. “I need to go. May I check out?” They asked, in a monotone voice, staring straight at Dr.Vynn.


	22. People don't Check out of Morgues pt 2

Prompt: “Is this is one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

Aspen stood there in awe. This person woke from the dead just as Jessica did. Despite the fear, Aspen walked closer to the revived being, it didn’t watch, it would not look away from Dr.Vynn. The smell was foul, but better than the doctor. Aspen began to examine the blood and heart beat. “She is 100% alive…” Aspen said. He glanced back up to the doctors. “Please sew her back up so I may interview her”

Hesitantly, two doctors rose and walked to the woman. From the shoulders he realized this was a girl Qwarn, a very human-like species, only they have yellow or light green skin and a slimmer face. Aspen walked away back to Dr.Vynn and Talc. Talc glanced back up as the doctors sedated the patient and began to work on her. “This may take an hour or two, you are welcome to stay here until it is done.” Dr.Vynn said.

Aspen nodded, watching as the doctor walked away. Talc looked at Aspen. “Do you know what’s going on?” 

“If I did, we wouldn’t be standing here waiting for her to-” Aspen said, cut off to unpleasant sounds behind him. Talc and Aspen glanced back seeing the patient was thrashing out at the doctors, and screaming at the top of her lungs, which was about 3x louder than a Qwarn should be able to. Aspen was going to clamp his hands over his ears, but he didn’t have time. 

The girl was able to throw the working doctors off of her and run to Aspen at speeds faster than any living creature he’s seen before. She pushed him against the wall, and moved her lips to his ear. Blood was still pouring out, covering him with it. Talc pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl, who began to whisper. 

“The Doctor… He’s doing this, he wants an army, he wants to… end an entire species. The only free action we have in our life is to take it. Soon everyone will be the same.” She said, backing up and grabbing a scalpel, Aspen stared at her in horror, from what she said and how she encountered him. In his shock, he was not able to stop the girl from thrusting the weapon in her throat. She fell to the ground with a loud clatter, dead yet again. 

Aspen looked up at Talc in complete disbelief. No one knew what to do. “What d-did she say?” a doctor said, breaking the silence. Aspen looked at her straight in the eye “She told me why she committed suicide, and why she can not live anymore.” He lied. “I will go tell Dr.Vynn” he said, grabbing Talc’s arm and dragging him into another room. “You should know Talc… This was one of the times where I had to lie to protect their innocent and delicate emotions and sanity…” he said, still wide eyed.

Talc became concerned, and leaned against the wall. “What did she say?”

Aspen took a deep breath. “That Dr.Vynn brought them back to life. With no free will and his goal was to wipe out an entire species, and have an army to do it…” he said, still not believing that could be true. 

Talc sighed. “this is bad…” he said, pacing back and forth. “What are we going to do?”

Aspen thought for a moment. “We have to stop him, before more come to life. Right now, would be a good time, get out your weapon, we may need it.” 

“You won’t” a voice came from behind. The two turned around to see the Stalon that greeted them when they first got here. She had a gun in her hand, pointing it at them. “I might though, so hand your weapons over.” she demanded.


	23. People Don't Check out of Morgues pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I slightly ashamed of this chapter? Yes.

Prompt: “At least buy me a drink first”

The Stalon lead them at gun point to the basement below. Talc was ahead of Aspen, with the Stalon in the back. “I just wish one of my co-workers didn’t contact you, then we wouldn’t have to do this. You’re kinda cute” she taunted.

Talc turned back “ You’ll never get away with this!” he said. How cliche.

“Yeah, she probably will, actually. This is planned well, you know with the fact that everyone in this office knows something is going on, perrrfect execution” The Stalon rolled her eyes. “By the way what’s your name?”

“Call me Savannah” She said. Aspen smirked, he couldn’t think of any puns to say about her, just smart things, you know, savvy things.

No one spoke a word for the rest of the way down, and neither of them tried to escape, Aspen didn’t think it would be worth it, and Talc wouldn’t act so bravely when he just joined. Once we were at the bottom of the stairs, they looked around. It seemed like just a normal storage area. Isles of racks filled with boxes lined the place. We were forced to weave around them, until they were faced with, what could only be described as a torture dungeon. Talc’s face instantly turned white, he’d never been in a situation like this. “A-Aspen” he called out.

“Yeah, I know what this looks like but we’ll be fine, none of these are lethal” Aspen said. Savannah lead us to the edge of the room. “Take off your clothes” she commanded. “At least buy me a drink first before you make commands like that” Aspen said, smirking. 

“Do as I say!” she commanded, pointing the gun directly at his face. Aspen held his hands up in innocence, then began to strip, Talc hesitantly did the same. Savannah took no acts of trying to hide that she was staring at them, how rude. Once their shirts were off, she took a step forward to Aspen, “you first, you seem like you know what you’re doing” she said. 

“you’re not wrong.” Aspen said. She put her gun in its holster, it would be a perfect time to attack her, but Talc-a-saurus was too scared to do anything. Savannah took Aspen’s hands and began to bind them together with a material he didn’t recognize. She then forced him to the wall and hung him from a hook, so his legs were not touching the ground. After Talc was in the same boat as Aspen, only a few feet to the side, she stared at us for a good 2 minutes, either admiring her work on how she got us here, or… you know, admiring them.

“Sorry, but I must go now. Dr.Vynn needs more help with his serum, so that they don’t have the free will to commit suicide, like Yuna did” she growled slightly, before turning her back and walking away.

Once she was gone and the lights were off, Aspen looked around, taking in the environment he was in. He looked over at Talc, who was a few feet above him too. “How’s the weather up there?”

“I’m going to stab you” Talc said in response, in the beginning he would have never made such a threat. ‘He’s growing’ Aspen thought. Aspen smirked and looked up at the restraints he was in. Neither of them could obtain their equipment, so they were pretty much screwed. A sudden loud noise was heard to their left, which got their attention. More banging to their side occurred, along with moans and cries. 

“I think we have company…” Talc said. As their eyes adjusted, he could see a door on the far wall, which he guessed the noise was coming from. “Oh god…” Aspen groaned.  
The door burst open, and dozens of Dr.Vynn’s zombie hybrids broke out, and sprinted toward them. Not walked or hobbled, they flat-out sprinted. These ‘zombies’ had brains and working bodies, and were programmed to want them dead.


	24. People Don't Check out of Morgues pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing I have written as of now. Maybe I'll write more.

Talc tried his best to get away from the ‘zombies’, using the wall to make himself get higher. He was high enough to get away from them, but Aspen wasn’t. He was in the red zone, the shortest could get him easily and the tall ones were able to get to his chest. “By the looks of this, I am 100% screwed.” he said, glancing up at Talc. He looked down at Aspen, not knowing how to help him.

The first monster came crashing into the wall right next to Aspen, then looked up at him, looking hungry. With a snarl, it dug its fingers in his thighs. Aspen let out a scream, as other joined in, trying to be the first to burst him open like a pinata. Aspen desperately tried to raise himself from the beasts, but they were pulling him down too far.   
Meanwhile, while his friend was slowly getting mauled, Talc panically thought of how to help. His belt! Talc raised his legs and torso as far above his hands as possible, it hurt, but Aspen had to be hurting more. The adrenaline of hearing a loud rip from below, made him work harder, getting his waist only a few inches away from his hands. He stretched them too, trying to get anything from them that may help him get these restraints off. Finally, he grabbed a tiny knife from the side and allowed his legs to fall. Talc took no time to hesitate and cut at the ropes, within seconds, he fell to the ground.

There was a moment of peace while the creatures looked confused at the fallen food. It didn’t last long though. They were on top of him and biting, clawing and scratching anywhere they could. Talc was able to stand and burst through the crowd of about 30, and into the open. He was glad Tjours had such strong skin, but he still needed to act fast, unless he wanted to be lunch. About half of the crowd had rushed away from Aspen, and toward him.

Talc looked around, not knowing what to do now. He saw a big saw that was covered in blood, he didn’t want to think what it was last used for, he just picked it up and faced the monsters. He was highly hesitant on hurting them, but they were already dead, right? One of them lunged forward to him, and was about to attack him. Without a second thought, he slashed the blade down, and cut through it like butter. He stepped back, horrified. On the floor was two halves of a green goopy mess of blood and bones, he couldn’t look for long, because more were on their way. He slashed through more of them, then looked back at Aspen, who was not conscious anymore. 

A low growl came out of Talc, and he grabbed a bottle of blue liquid, thinner than water. Mindlessly, he thrust the bottle at the monsters, hitting one square in the head. The liquid burst over all the ‘zombies’, and on Aspen. He could only hope it wouldn’t harm him even more. With one last hack at a monster, he ran over to the group, only none of the previous attackers were there, only a bloodied Aspen. 

“Aspen!” he called, jumping toward him. As he landed on the floor, it was quite squishy…Talc looked down to see a large, bloody pile of what looked like bones, organs and flesh. Whatever he threw, it melted their bodies with ease.

Talc looked up at Aspen who seemed fine. As a human, he isn’t that reactive to elements, compared to many other species. Taking the knife he used to cut himself down, Talc reached up and sawed through the restraints, and caught Aspen. “Oh, god…” he said sympathetically, looking at his wounds. His legs were the worst, his pants and much of his skin was torn away, showing muscle, tendon and even a little bone. 

Talc hadn’t seen the human move since he freed himself, and really wanted to see some signs of life. Sighing, Talc got Aspen in a bridal style, carrying him through the maze of tall racks that reached the ceiling, stopping only when he knew he was pretty far away from the torture chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I wrote while trying to Write a page a day back in late 2015- early 2016.  
> Usually there's a silly prompt to help me write, sometimes there's none.


End file.
